Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos
Esta es una seccion del noticiario poke-noti que anuncia los blogs activos de cada semana. Se pondran los blogs nuevos, editados y los blogs que hayan tenido por lo menos un comentario durante la semana. Para ver los del año 2011 y 2012 vayan a Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos/archivo 2011-2012. Semana del 31 de Diciembre 2012 - 6 de Enero 2013 *Usuario Blog:CóKtel/¡Empecemos de cero! *Usuario Blog:CóKtel/¡APX ahora es en Pokémon Online! *Usuario Blog:CóKtel/¡UD lo ha logrado! *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Feliz 2013 Semana del 7-13 de Enero 2013 *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Quien es Quien Pokefanon Edition. *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/Proyecto 6ta Generación PokeFanon *Usuario Blog:Sentencia Sama/Futuros Proyectos para este Verano *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Segunda Generación SOLo is coming. *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Ultimate Dex *Usuario Blog:Z-super-Z/Secion Noticias *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Bocetos de Fakes futuros *Usuario Blog:CóKtel/Primera Generación UD y Mind: ??? *'Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta Temporada de PAU' *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie - Lista de Fakemon Semana del 14-20 de Enero 2013 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie ♥ *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Colores~~ *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie - Lista de Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Alux/Futuro de Aluza *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Propuesta : re-diseño de los colores de la Wiki. *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Nuevo Pokémon por nuevo diseño *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Colores~~ *Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/BASTA!!! *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Es insoportable *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Danger1/Primera generación Danger *Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/soy la unica? *Usuario Blog:CóKtel/Primera Generación UD y Mind: Poder Sobrenatural *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:MaxTai/Primera Generación J/Novedades *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Flepu, Era de la Remodelación ~ *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/¡¿Sephera?! Semana del 21-27 de enero 2013 *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/¡¿Sephera?! *Usuario Blog:CóKtel/Primera Generación UD y Mind: Poder Sobrenatural *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie ♥ *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Aster...Una nueva aventura *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Mi primer video-tutorial :D *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta Temporada de PAU *Usuario Blog:Héroe De Vinilo~/Glastonbury, Nuevo Continente~ *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Mind...Un traidor mentiroso *Usuario Blog:Cold Blizzard/Realmente... *Usuario Blog:CóKtel/¿Un nuevo Mind? *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Ohio! Nyaaaa! Nistira Dex repontenciada!!! Nyaaaa!!! *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Rediseñando Clicario :DDD *Usuario Blog:MaxTai/Primera Generación J/Novedades *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Flepu, Era de la Remodelación ~ Semana del 28 de enero - 3 de febrero 2013 *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/¡¿Sephera?! *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Flepu, Era de la Remodelación ~ *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Rediseñando Clicario :DDD *Usuario Blog:CóKtel/¿Un nuevo Mind? *Usuario Blog:CharmandeR45/Pokémon 4 (título no definitivo) *Usuario Blog:MaxTai/Futuro proyecto: Pokémon Xros Battles *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/1 AVISO *Usuario Blog:Cipirian X/Pandora,la región maldita *Usuario Blog:Héroe De Vinilo~/La decisión de Áltrevo final. *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/New generation *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Volvi a volver *Usuario Blog:Boy up/puntos *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Segunda generación adelantos *Usuario Blog:Golden Minccino/Nueva región *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/BLOG QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA Semana del 4-10 de febrero 2013 *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/BLOG QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Segunda generación adelantos *Usuario Blog:Golden Minccino/Nueva región *Usuario Blog:Cipirian X/Pandora,la región maldita *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/New generation *Usuario Blog:DualDante/PRD 2 *Usuario Blog:Sentencia Sama/Leoruma Returns? *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/Más Para Sephera! *Usuario Blog:Alex AnimeLuver Checa/Unas vacaciones cortas *Usuario Blog:Aytami santana vega/¿Quereis que se vaya Aytami? *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/New generation *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Darrepsi *Usuario Blog:Benmaniaco/Mejora *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Avance de Flepu: Nuevas Sorpresas ~ *Usuario Blog:Beli-chan/Mirad *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Nadie se dio cuenta? *Usuario Blog:Beli-chan/Avances de Melion Dex Semana del 11-17 de febrero 2013 *Usuario Blog:Beli-chan/Avances de Melion Dex *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Segunda generación adelantos *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Caras MM en 3D *Usuario Blog:Aytami santana vega/¿Quereis que se vaya Aytami? *Usuario Blog:Franminero/Blog/ Ya ha sido revelada la nueva evolución de eevee en 6ª gen *Usuario Blog:Danger1/Elementium *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Top 15 mejores Pokes *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Poké-Rancho ~ Aplicación *Usuario Blog:Fósforo/Crystion Dex *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/griardo 2.0 *Usuario Blog:Perfil05/Primera Generacion P05/Adelantos *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Tambien yo debo dar opiniones (X/Y) Semana del 18-24 de febrero 2013 *Usuario Blog:Perfil05/Primera Generacion P05/Adelantos *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Tambien yo debo dar opiniones (X/Y) *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/griardo 2.0 *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Poké-Rancho ~ Aplicación *Usuario Blog:Danger1/Elementium *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Un Pentágono en ruinas... *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 1 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/¡Hola!. Reanudando mis proyectos *Usuario Blog:Johann99/Mensaje de Platino a la Carga (fundador del wiki) *Usuario Blog:ZoeDreams/Ocho eevees y un destino *Usuario Blog:The flying snivy/Projeceto sprites de la 6 generacion (fakes) *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 2 *Usuario Blog:Franminero/Revelando Lideres de gimnasio de Landy!!! *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Noticia Revelante *Usuario Blog:The flying snivy/PokeConcurso:El mejor spriter *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Alguien Necesita Probar Cosas Diferentes ~ *Usuario Blog:Midnight.-x/Hola Soy Cobra *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Ohio! Nyaaaa! Nistira Dex repontenciada!!! Nyaaaa!!! *Usuario Blog:Sentencia Sama/:C *Usuario Blog:Haumea~/Ylphe Dex~ *Usuario Blog:MonstruoComeGalletas/Mas Galletas PARA Sesamo *Usuario Blog:HotGouenjiStorm/Bye~ *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 3 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 4 Semana del 25 de febrero-3 de marzo 2013 *Usuario Blog:The flying snivy/Projeceto sprites de la 6 generacion (fakes) *Usuario Blog:Sentencia Sama/:C *Usuario Blog:Haumea~/Ylphe Dex~ *Usuario Blog:MonstruoComeGalletas/Mas Galletas PARA Sesamo *Usuario Blog:HotGouenjiStorm/Bye~ *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 5 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 6 *Usuario Blog:ZoeDreams/Legendarios de mi región inexistente~ *Usuario Blog:The flying snivy/TheEternQuilava y sus insultos *Usuario Blog:Haumea~/Ylphe Dex~ *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La región de las celebridades *Usuario Blog:Haumea~/Quien soy de verdad ~ *Usuario Blog:The flying snivy/Fakes Nuevos :D *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 8 *Usuario Blog:Mr.Ditto/Saludos *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡¡Un Fanfic!! *Usuario Blog:Pintor Smeargle/Bot *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Pentágono y Chernnel Semana del 4-10 de marzo 2013 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 9 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 10 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 11 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 12 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 13 *Usuario Blog:Sergio1/adelantos de mi nueva dex *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡¡Un Fanfic!! *Usuario Blog:Pintor Smeargle/Bot *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La región de las celebridades *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/New RPG: Virtual Poke-Pets *Usuario Blog:Celestian104/Adelantos:Pokèmon Edicion Volcano y Pokèmon Edicion Glaciar *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 14 *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Noticias. *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 15 *Usuario Blog:Haumea~/Ylphe Dex~ Semana del 11-17 de marzo 2013 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 16 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 17 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 18 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 19 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 20 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 21 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 22 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 23 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 24 *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Noticias. *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Caso Lavanda *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Fanfic : It's Candy *Usuario Blog:Celestian104/¿Cual Sera la Primera Pelicula de PAI? *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Información *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Una Mirada Atrás a mis Series ~ *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Pentágono y Chernnel *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Blog informativo *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/My Futuro *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Ohio! Nyaaaa! Nistira Dex repontenciada!!! Nyaaaa!!! *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/Octeto Oceánico y Octeto Terrenal *Usuario Blog:MaxTai/Pokémon Extreme/Futuro *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Proyecto sprites de Pokegods *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/New serie *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/My Futuro *Usuario Blog:Cipirian X/~Dex Completa~ Semana del 18-24 de marzo 2013 *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Proyecto sprites de Pokegods *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/New serie *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/My Futuro *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Fanfic : It's Candy *Usuario Blog:Celestian104/¿Cual Sera la Primera Pelicula de PAI? *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 25 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 26 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 27 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 28 *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/dios... *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Anuncio importante *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 29 *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La región de las celebridades *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Azuuro - Primera_Generación SOLo : Mons†er Compléte (Deluxe Edition) Semana del 25-31 de marzo 2013 *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Azuuro - Primera_Generación SOLo : Mons†er Compléte (Deluxe Edition) *Usuario Blog:Beli-chan/Avances de Melion Dex *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/Una pregunta... *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 30 *Usuario Blog:MaxTai/Adelantos para PGA *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La región de las celebridades *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Flepu - Ahdin ß 2013 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 31 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 32 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 33 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 34 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 35 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 36 *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Segunda Generacion Renzo-Diamond *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Adelantos a la Primera Generación Hydre Semana del 1-7 de abril 2013 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 37 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 38 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 39 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 40 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 41 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 42 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 43 *Usuario Blog:Jose MS 123/He hecho mi primera serie *Usuario Blog:TheRapo666/Primera Generacion Rapo *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Primera Generación Kasan Reshuffle Version *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Experimento Caras MM *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Adelantos, adelantos. *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Hablemos de The Boss Spriter *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/MEDISEAN CONTINÚA *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Nuevaaß ~ *Usuario Blog:Ultimate sergio/estoy de vuelta¡ *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/Orden en la Corte Cofah~ *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Axisko *Usuario Blog:Danger1/Primera generación Danger *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Chernn...digo...Valnit! *Usuario Blog:FeedOjos/Copa Pokémon (Torneo Internacional de Pokémon). *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Adelantos a la Primera Generación Hydre *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/My final Destiny Semana del 8-14 de abril 2013 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 44 *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Axisko *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Continente Nikora *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 45 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 46 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 47 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 48 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capitulo 49 *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Ultimate sergio/mis quimeras =D *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Primera Pelicula de DPT,Datos de mi Dex y mas *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/Liga Y Demases Sepheridades *Usuario Blog:Aries Pereira Cubillan/Cap.2:¡Un sueño paternal! *Usuario Blog:Puffle/▽ Aliento Pokémon ▽ *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La región de las celebridades *Usuario Blog:The Abyss Explorer/Stuff *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Fakemons Para Mallorquin!!! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Líderes de Medisean (de nuevo) *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Vuelvo, otra vez, denuevo 8D *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Chapter 1. Segunda Generación SOLo – The Misconceptions of the Life. Semana del 15-21 de abril 2013 *Usuario Blog:Mark evans 493/mis aventuras pokemon *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Líderes de Medisean (de nuevo) *Usuario Blog:The Abyss Explorer/Stuff *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Continente Nikora *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Chapter 1. Segunda Generación SOLo – The Misconceptions of the Life. *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Bugutsu Dex 8D *Usuario Blog:Elmejorsilver/Región de Zax *Usuario Blog:LuffyASX/Mi Generación *Usuario Blog:Poketron/Nueva Dex !Viva! *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Coshas :· *Usuario Blog:Ultimate sergio/version pre-eliminar de pokémon kigths no1 *Usuario Blog:Dark PikaDex/Mis trabajos *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Detalees de Pokemon Edicion Olimpo, Nirvana y Reencarnación *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Bye 4Eever *Usuario Blog:PokémonRush/El comienzo... *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Asómbrese por 20 centavos. *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Ancenimo Dex Semana del 22-28 de abril 2013 *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Detalees de Pokemon Edicion Olimpo, Nirvana y Reencarnación *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Ancenimo Dex *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Podre dejar de volver a volver(? *Usuario Blog:Chocolate Power 658/En construcción... *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/nueva region: deox y lukariop *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Bugutsu Dex 8D *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Pokefanon Style *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/nueva region: deox y lukariop *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Alto Mando Medisean *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Bye 4Ever *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Chapter 1. Segunda Generación SOLo – The Misconceptions of the Life. *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Bien!!!! *Usuario Blog:LuffyASX/Mi primera serie *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Coshas :· *Usuario Blog:Draco, the Writer/Proyecto: Limpieza Extrema + Modernización en el Wiki *Usuario Blog:Ultimate sergio/ultimate world+dremas and promises+nada + *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Opinion de la Segunda Generacion Pt 1 .-. Semana del 29 de abril-5 de mayo 2013 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡Nuevas Noticias! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Mi más sincero perdón *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Revelados los remakes de la 1ª generación Darrap *Usuario Blog:Ace96/Nueva Serie *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Pokemon Edicion Plasma y Magma *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Kuasar Dex *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Fakémon Mega-Battles! *Usuario Blog:Ace96/Pedidos de quimeras *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/La PokeReposteríah~ *Usuario Blog:Julian Siehankiewicz/sprints de ustedes *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Nueva Dex :D *Usuario Blog:Pulpofritura/¡¡Aguacates!! *Usuario Blog:Ace96/Mi dex Semana del 6-12 de mayo 2013 *Usuario Blog:Ace96/Pedidos de quimeras *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/nueva region: deox y lukariop *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/La PokeReposteríah~ *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Kuasar Dex *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Dark Legends *Usuario Blog:Jonfer1/Nueva Generación (Nikkori Dex) *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capítulo 51 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capítulo 52 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capítulo 53 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP: ¡El Blog Diario! - Capítulo 54 *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Fakémon Mega-Battles! *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/¡El Periódico más Cofástico jamás Hecho! *Usuario Blog:The Abyss Explorer/Problemas con The Boss Spriter 2 Semana del 13-19 de mayo 2013 *Usuario Blog:Pulpofritura/Pulpiproyectos *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Fakémon Mega-Battles! *Usuario Blog:Nukie Ro/Mi primer fake es un forever alone (?) *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Kuasar Dex *Usuario Blog:Celestian104/Consol:Dimencion 3D *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Buenas noticias *Usuario Blog:ZekromLegend/Pokémon Evolution *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Detalees de Pokemon Edicion Olimpo, Nirvana y Reencarnación *Usuario Blog:Pokémonmaster7770/Nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Programas para hacer sprites Semana del 20-26 de mayo 2013 *Usuario Blog:Pulpofritura/Pulpiproyectos *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/nueva region: deox y lukariop *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La mayor creación de Danger1 *Usuario Blog:Pulpofritura/Pulpiproyectos *Usuario Blog:ZekromLegend/1ª Generación ZekromLegend *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Virtual Legends *Usuario Blog:Chocolate Power 658/Sobre wikia y las categorias *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/adelantos de APEMP *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta Temporada de PAU *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Pokémon Infinity *Usuario Blog:Valgot/1ª Generación Valgot : Rose d´épée (CANCELADO) *Usuario Blog:MaxTai/Tribes War/SBS: Preguntas *Usuario Blog:ZekromLegend/Pokémon Evolution *Usuario Blog:Xoxo gossip girl/New DEX :D *Usuario Blog:Pokémonmaster7770/Adiós, pokéfanon *Usuario Blog:TheMasterOfSteel/Grandgón, ¡Mi nuevo mundo! *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Pokefanon el reality vuelve! Semana del 27 de mayo-2 de junio 2013 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Pokefanon el reality vuelve! *Usuario Blog:Xoxo gossip girl/New DEX :D *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Pokémon Infinity *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Kuasar Dex *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Mis sprites *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Hola, Pokefanon *Usuario Blog:The Abyss Explorer/Stuff *Usuario Blog:Pulpofritura/Pulpiproyectos *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/una cosa *Usuario Blog:Danger1/Primera generación Danger *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La región de las celebridades *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Reforma TOTAL. *Usuario Blog:Dark-Fran-333/BLOQUEO *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Idea de juego para el Chat - HOMBRES LOBO *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Resultados inscripciones Virtual Legends *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Nueva Región *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Pokemon Leoruma Travels *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Adelantos *Usuario Blog:Héroe De Vinilo~/What You think? Semana del 3-9 de junio 2013 *Usuario Blog:Pentagono/Pokémon Infinity *Usuario Blog:Pulpofritura/Pulpiproyectos *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie ♥ *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Pokemon Leoruma Travels *Usuario Blog:Héroe De Vinilo~/What You think? *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Adelantos 2 *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Proyectos *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Retraso por mejora *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/nef quiere volver *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Idea de juego para el Chat - HOMBRES LOBO *Usuario Blog:Pulpofritura/xdxdxd *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Tipos, Tipos Everywhere... *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Centro de eliminación de Pokefanon, el Reality 2 *Usuario Blog:Johann99/Hoal *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/tipo libertad *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/Región Maya *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie - Lista de Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Sobre mis tipos *Usuario Blog:Johann99/Muro de Mensajes Semana del 10-16 de junio 2013 *Usuario Blog:MonstruoComeGalletas/Unos Arts Por Aqui!!! *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/He descubrido una habilidad mía *Usuario Blog:Johann99/Muro de Mensajes *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Aerie ♥ *Usuario Blog:Pulpofritura/Pulpiproyectos *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Nuevos retos *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Ayuda *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Tipos, Tipos Everywhere... *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Milesima renovación *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Axisko-adelantos *Usuario Blog:Toto Light/Primera Generaciòn T.L *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Número 100 *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starlight Renovation! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Noticias :) Semana del 17-23 de junio 2013 *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Nueva Dex :D *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Nuevo Adelanto Sorpresa *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Noticias :) *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Axisko-adelantos *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Que hacemos ? *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Nueva Dex :D *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Nuevo Adelanto Sorpresa *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Pokemon Leoruma Travels *Usuario Blog:Johann99/Scans Filtrados *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/Cofcofcofa en general *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta Temporada de PAU *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Vuelvo pero no para flojear *Usuario Blog:Dark-Fran-333/Exson Dex *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/He descubrido una habilidad mía *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Miren Esto *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Proyectos *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Adelantos de la dex nigamajominiga *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Vacaciones☼ Semana del 24-30 de junio 2013 *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Aviso de vandalismos .3. *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Ideas Novedosas de Fakémon *Usuario Blog:ZekromLegend/Katerum Dex *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/Cofcofcofa en general *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/EMN *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Proyectos *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta Temporada de PAU *Usuario Blog:MicroMundo/Avances de Metek Dex *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/Región Maya *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La región de las celebridades Semana del 1-7 de julio 2013 *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/Cofcofcofa en general *Usuario Blog:Dark-Fran-333/Exson Dex *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Menos Actividad *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/My name *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/El futuro de GAJS *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Asi dibujo *Usuario Blog:TheMasterOfSteel/¡Nueva Región 8D! ¡Nuevos Fakes! *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/Segunda Generación Cofa: Cosmic Origins Semana del 8-14 de julio 2013 *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Un nuevo universo ha llegado *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/Noticias, Información y nuevos Proyectos *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Largomerieta de GAJS *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Ayusa Dex *Usuario Blog:ZekromLegend/Katerum Dex *Usuario Blog:Dahelljumperesp/Pixelmon *Usuario Blog:Chrisnow004/comentarios acerca de la serie *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La región de las celebridades Semana del 15-21 de julio 2013 *Usuario Blog:Ultimate sergio/pokémon uprising trailer del cap 1 =D *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Smash Bross Darrap *Usuario Blog:Danger1/La región de las celebridades *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Un nuevo universo ha llegado *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/Vuele Radiance, otra vez *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Largomerieta de GAJS *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starlight Renovation! *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nueva Saga *Usuario Blog:MagicalsRabbits/Exson Dex *Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Nueva serie, con la pokédex de Maxi Dex *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Adeelant *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Guerra entre Mundos *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Largomerieta de GAJS *Usuario Blog:Xoxo gossip girl/New DEX :D *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/Noticias, Información y nuevos Proyectos *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/Malas noticias :( Semana del 22-28 de julio 2013 *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/Malas noticias :( *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Largomerieta de GAJS *Usuario Blog:Xoxo gossip girl/New DEX :D *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starlight Renovation! *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Un nuevo universo ha llegado *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/Vuele Radiance, otra vez *Usuario Blog:Mr Lechuza ~/Pido perdón públicamente *Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Nueva serie, con la pokédex de Maxi Dex *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Anuncio: Protagonista EMN *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Adeelant *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nueva Saga Semana del 29 de julio-4 de agosto 2013 *Usuario Blog:MagicalsRabbits/Exson Dex *Usuario Blog:PalufiToadette/Mixu Dex *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Largomerieta de GAJS *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Adeelant *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Clases de entrenadores *Usuario Blog:Draco, the Writer/Errores y Disculpas *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Personaje *Usuario Blog:TheRapo666/Volvi :D *Usuario Blog:MicroMundo/Lo que pienso de los pokés de la 6ta *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Proyecto Reboot *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Críticas .3. *Usuario Blog:MagicalsRabbits/Pido perdón Semana del 5-11 de agosto 2013 *Usuario Blog:ムーン/Hollywood *Usuario Blog:Draco, the Writer/Errores y Disculpas *Usuario Blog:Light of Cosmos/EL PROYECTO FINAL: Pokéfanon Ultimate *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/El rollo de siempre... *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Ayusa Dex *Usuario Blog:Chrisnow004/que opinan de los nuevos pokemon revelados y las aceleraciones pokemon *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/Proyecto Congelado *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Polie Dex Scan Semana del 12-18 de agosto 2013 *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Adelantos Aveko *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Polie Dex Scan *Usuario Blog:Light of Cosmos/EL PROYECTO FINAL: Pokéfanon Ultimate *Usuario Blog:The Abyss Explorer/Stuff *Usuario Blog:EpicBoss/Hola :3 *Usuario Blog:Nataharu/Mi OTP de Pokémon x3 *Usuario Blog:Chrisnow004/Ayuda a blue a escoger su último pokemon para finalizar temporada *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Sprites de X and Y Semana del 19-25 de agosto 2013 *Usuario Blog:Chrisnow004/Ayuda a blue a escoger su último pokemon para finalizar temporada *Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/HE VUELTO *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Ignorad esto, solo es para recordar *Usuario Blog:Pokefanatisimo/Pokemon version Eon Azul/ Version Eon Rojo *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Polie Dex Scan *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Novedades y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Noticias *Usuario Blog:Pokefanatisimo/Pokemon, Un Nuevo Mundo *Usuario Blog:Xoxo gossip girl/Aló, me aburro Semana del 26 de agosto-2 de septiembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Primera pelicula de Poke Parodias *[[Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Un cambio c:]] *Usuario Blog:Kiralee/Noticias *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Novedades y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Pokefanatisimo/Por favor, hagan que parezca original Semana del 2-8 de septiembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Primera pelicula de Poke Parodias *[[Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Un cambio c:]] *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Hydre News *Usuario Blog:Pokefanatisimo/Pokemon, Un Nuevo Mundo *Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Vovler a empezar *Usuario Blog:Con Carne/Usos Semana del 9-15 de septiembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Hola a todos *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Hydre News *Usuario Blog:Pokefanatisimo/Pokemon version Eon Azul/ Version Eon Rojo *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Un repaso de lo que está pasando aquí... *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Taller de Quimeras y Fakes *Usuario Blog:Shonen Fukuro/Proyecto: Sexta generación! *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Hydre News *'Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta Temporada de PAU ' Semana del 16-22 de septiembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Hydre News *Usuario Blog:CreepyGhost/Vuelta a PF *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Primera pelicula de Poke Parodias *'Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta Temporada de PAU' *Usuario Blog:Applejack500G/Sexta generación *Usuario Blog:FranMagius✰/De vuelta, de nuevo *Usuario Blog:Julian Siehankiewicz/Empezando en el artwork *Usuario Blog:Knigtmare55moon/Hago Wallpaper *Usuario Blog:Riolucraft/Sinnoh se revela VOTACIONES *Usuario Blog:MagicalsRabbits/Críticas por tos los laos *Usuario Blog:Pokefanatisimo/Votaciones *Usuario Blog:Spadin21/Nueva serie, Nuevos pokemon, Nueva región Semana del 23-29 de septiembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Spadin21/Nueva serie, Nuevos pokemon, Nueva región *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Hydre News *Usuario Blog:Julian Siehankiewicz/Empezando en el artwork *Usuario Blog:Pokefanatisimo/Pokemon version Eon Azul/ Version Eon Rojo *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Cosas de XY (No oficial) *Usuario Blog:Pokefanatisimo/Votaciones *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Primera pelicula de Poke Parodias *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Sprites de X and Y *Usuario Blog:LukarioX7/Haré un juego exclusivo para PF! *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/griardo: noticias gigantes Semana del 30 de septiembre-6 de octubre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/griardo: noticias gigantes *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Primera pelicula de Poke Parodias *Usuario Blog:Xoxo gossip girl/New DEX :D *Usuario Blog:Lewer/Llazia y Futuros Proyectos *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Cosas de XY (No oficial) *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Mi gran proyecto empieza mal *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/Vuele Radiance, otra vez *Usuario Blog:Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez/ADIOS *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Ayusa Dex Semana del 7-13 de octubre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Cosas de XY (No oficial) *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Primera pelicula de Poke Parodias *Usuario Blog:Applejack500G/Blog de risa *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/Vuele Radiance, otra vez *Usuario Blog:Julian Siehankiewicz/tus sprites ¡RENOVADO! *Usuario Blog:Ultimate sergio/pruebas de quime-entrenadores *Usuario Blog:TheKilver9/¿Por qué de por qué? *Usuario Blog:Ultimate sergio/nuevos trainer y niberu hasta ahora *Usuario Blog:Lewer/Llazia y Futuros Proyectos *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Desactualizando los pokemon XD *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Pokemon version Eon Azul/ Version Eon Rojo Semana del 14-20 de octubre 2013 *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Desactualizando los pokemon XD *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Pokemon version Eon Azul/ Version Eon Rojo *Usuario Blog:Cool Vanilluxe/Noticias :D *Usuario Blog:TheKilver9/¿Por qué de por qué? *Usuario Blog:Applejack500G/Blog de risa *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Ausencia *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/Aviso Importante. *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Desiciones de la Wiki *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Primera Generación Kasan Reshuffle Version *Usuario Blog:Etern Master/Mi Mundo Semana del 21-27 de octubre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Novedades y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Darrap/Nostalgia *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Buenas y Malas Noticias. *Usuario Blog:Pokemoniu1407/cOMO ESTAN *Usuario Blog:Julian Siehankiewicz/Propongo proyecto:Pokemon Fake edition *Usuario Blog:Darrap/Platinium User *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Primera pelicula de Poke Parodias *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/Mmm Semana del 28 de octubre-3 de noviembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:CelestialXerneas77/Oh, Vaya *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Dos cositas... *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Primera pelicula de Poke Parodias *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Votaciones *Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Entrenadores de la sexta generacion *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Pokemon version Eon Azul/ Version Eon Rojo *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Desactualizando los pokemon XD *Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Entrenadores de la sexta generacion *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Kalos Shiny *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Primera Generación Kasan Reshuffle Version *Usuario Blog:Princess Galaxy/Inscripciones para P.A.Y.R Semana del 4-10 de noviembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/Aviso Importante. *Usuario Blog:MagicalsRabbits/Mi retorno, continuo mi Dex y noticias! *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Novedades y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Creepy Shedinja, Noticiario *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Pokemon version Eon Azul/ Version Eon Rojo *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Votaciones Semana del 11-17 de noviembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Acuarella10/Volvi ^ ^ *Usuario Blog:Knigtmare55moon/Nueva Región *Usuario Blog:Jonfer1/Carico Dex "La nueva revelacion" Jonfer1 y Starceus *Usuario Blog:Dark PikaDex/Mi retorno *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Mi plan final: Mi ultima palabra *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Novedades y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Darrap/... ¡Regresé! *Usuario Blog:NahuXD/Volvi Recargado :D *Usuario Blog:Eivorg dex(Havz)/Eivorg dex *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Creepy Shedinja, Noticiario *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Pokemon Version Vida/ Version Muerte *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/UNA NOTICIA IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS (Una noticia seria) Seman del 18-24 de noviembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Me voy de la wiki *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/UNA NOTICIA IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS (Una noticia seria) *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Generación Cero o generación beta *Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Votaciones *Usuario Blog:Xoxo gossip girl/New DEX :D Semana del 25 de noviembre-1 de diciembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:Lukariop/Rotomformas *Usuario Blog:MaxTai/Pokémon X/Y Gold Tournament *Usuario Blog:Gunterz/Novedades y otras cosas Semana del 2-9 de diciembre 2013 *Usuario Blog:PokeFactory/Hola Gente *Usuario Blog:NahuXD/Volvi Recargado_:D *Usuario Blog:Koriii/¡Hola! *Usuario Blog:Knigtmare55moon/Oc's sin Nombre Categoría:Noticias